A Wonderful Park
by LavenderSun
Summary: Naruto dan Hinata yang bertemu secara tak sengaja di taman Konoha bermain beberapa permainan. Siapa sangka permainan itu mengikat mereka dari teman menjadi pacar? Penasaran? Baca langsung.. ONE SHOOT.. Warning : Kacau, Lebay, Alay, OOC, dll


Naruto Hinata dan yang lain hanya punya **Masashi Kishimoto**

**NaruHina**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disinilah Hinata. Wanita berambut indigo panjang sepinggang dan bermata amethyst ini sedang duduk di taman kota.

"Hinata..."teriak salah satu orang yang aka membuat orang paling dekatnya budeg.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Iya ini aku, tumben kamu disini Hinata.."

"Em, hanya ingin jalan-jalan.., kalau N-Naruto-kun sendiri?"

"Barusan aku makan ramen di Ichiraku.., boleh aku duduk?"

"T-tentu.."

Keheningan melanda kedua remaja ini. Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Hanya terdengan suara derum kendaraan dan orang yang berlalu-lalang sampai ada sebuah suara menghancurkan keheningan ini (?)

"Hinata?"

"I-iya Naruto-kun?"

"Ayo bermain.."

"M-main?"

"Iya main.."

"Main apa?"

"Hm, bagaimana kalau ToD?"

"B-baiklah.."

Merekapun gamsut batu-gunting-kertas. Dengan Hinata sebagai pemenangnya.

"Truth atau Dare Naruto-kun?"

"Hm, Dare saja.."

"Baiklah, hm.."Hinata melihat-lihat pemandangan sekitarnya dan tertuju pada pohon apel disamping kirinya yang untungnya sedang berbuah.

"Em, tolong ambilkan buah apel yang ada di pohon itu, tapi tidak boleh pakai cara ninja.."

"Ah itu sih gampang, lihat aku ya.."

Butuh waktu sekitar 5 menit Naruto mengambil buah itu secara memanjatnya. Hinata pun terkikik pelan karena tingkah laku Naruto untuk memenuhi tantangannya itu.

"Ini buahnya Hinata.."

Hinatapun menerimanya. Dan melihat Naruto yang duduk disebelahnya ngos-ngosan akibat tantangannya tadi, ia memberikan apelnya yang disambut tatapan bingung.

"Ini untukmu.."

"Nggak usah Hinata."

"Nggak papa, ambilah."

"Oke deh.."

Naruto mengambil apel dari tangan Hinata, mengusapkannya dibajunya dan menggigitnya.

"Ini, aku udah kenyang" kaa Naruto menyodorkan apelnya yang sudah digigit setengahnya.

"E-eh, eemm.." Hinata yang merona merah karena ulah Naruto.

"Udah, ambil aja.." Naruto memegang tangan kanan Hinata dan meletakan apelnya di tangan itu. Dengan ragu dan merona, Hinata menggigit apel pemberiannya.

"Ayo kita lanjut.."

"Hai.."

Naruto menang dari Hinata kali ini.

"Ha! Aku menang! Truth or Dare Hinata?"

"Ehm.., Dare saja."

"Baiklah, nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu."

"E-eh?"

"Kalau nggak mau, ya truth aja"

"A-ah, ya sudah, ehem..

_I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away  
I want you back  
I want you back  
My neighbours think I'm crazy  
But they don't understand  
You're all I have  
You're all I have_

_At night when the stars light up my room  
I sit by myself  
Talking to the Moon.  
Try to get to You  
In hopes you're on the other side  
Talking to me too.  
Or Am I a fool  
who sits alone  
Talking to the moon.._"

Dengan suara pelan, Hinata bernyanyi. Naruto tertegun dengan suara inata dan juga liriknya yang mungkin untuknya. Dan dengan mulut sedikit menganga, Naruto bertepuk tangan.

"Aku baru tau suaramu sebagus itu Hinata-chan.."

"Te-terima kasih N-na-naruto-kun.."jawab Hinata dengan wajah yang sangat merona biru #PLAK maksudnya merona merah..

"Oke kalau gitu, kita lanjut..

Naruto dan Hinata seri berkali-kalisampai akhirnya...

"HA! Aku menang Naruto-kun.."

"Haaah.., padahal pengin denger suaranya Hinata-chan lagi, baiklah, aku pilih Dare.."

"Baiklah, kan tadi aku yang nyanyi, jadi sekarang Naruto-kun yang nyanyi.."

"Beneran nih? Suaraku jelek lho.."

"Beneran? Aku malah pengin suara jeleknya Naruto-kun.."

"Ha?! Oke, oke, aku nyanyi.., ehem..

_Who am I, that the Lord of all the earth  
Would care to know my name  
Would care to feel my hurt  
Who am I, that the Bright and Morning Star  
Would choose to light the way  
For my ever wandering heart_

_Not because of who I am  
But because of what You've done  
Not because of what I've done  
But because of who You are_

_I am a flower quickly fading  
Here today and gone tomorrow  
A wave tossed in the ocean  
Vapor in the wind  
Still You hear me when I'm calling  
Lord, You catch me when I'm falling  
And You've told me who I am  
I am Yours, I am Yours_"

"Suaramu bagus kok Naruto-kun.."kata Hinata sambil menyunggingkan senyumannya.

Melihat itu, Naruto merona merah yang tidak disadari Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, ayo lanjut.."

"E-eh, i-iya.."#lha, bukannyaHinataygharusnyakykgitu? *PLAK

Di babak ini, Hinata menang lagi. #Naruto : Author Curang! Author : Suka-suka gw :p

SKIP TIME

"Haah, Hinata, aku bosaan.."

"Bilang saja Naruto-kun kalah"

"Ihhh, kamu itu lho.."kata Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kamu lucu Naruto-kun.." kata Hinata mencubit pipinya dan langsung berlari.

"Ayo kejar aku kalau kamu bisa.."

"Tunggu pembalasanku Hinata..!"

SKIP TIME

"Naruto-kun, aku capek.."kata Hinata sambil duduk di pinggir air mancur yang ada di tengah taman.

"Sama, aku beli kopi dulu ya, kamu mau yang rasa apa Hinata?"

"Em, Whitecoffe aja.."

"Oke.."

Tak berapa lama, Naruto kembali dengan dua gelas kopi di kedua tangannya.

"Ini, punyamu.."

"Hem, arigato Naruto-kun"

"Ya, sama-sama"

Merekapun menyeruput kopi mereka.

"Main lagi yuk Hinata-chan"

"Ayo, tapi jangan ToD lagi ya.."

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau sambung kata? Mulai dari aku ya, em.. bunga"

"Ngayak"

"Aku"

"Udang"

"ngajak"

"katak"

"kamu"

"usang"

"ngengat"

"ati"

"tidur"

"ras"

"sarang"

"ngayuh"

"Hyuuga Hinata.."

"I-itu namaku Naruto-kun!"

"Heh, aku belum selese bicara.."

"Hyuuga Hinata Anata wa watashi no gārufurendo ni narimasu ka?"

"TERIMA! TERIMA! TERIMA!" teriak teman-teman Naruto yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Ino dan Shikamaru yang keluar dari semak-semak.

"Eh? Sejak kapan kalian disitu?"

"Sejak kamu dan Hinata bermain ToD."jawab Sakura

"AYO HINATA, TERIMA SAJA!"teriak Ino

"Eh?!"

"Jadi Hinata, apakah kamu mau jadi pacarku?"

Hinatapun mengangguk pelan yang langsung diteriaki teman-temannya dan disambut pelukan hangat dari Naruto yang sekarang sudah resmi jadi pacarnya.

"YEAH, TINGGAL MENYEBARKAN VIDEO INI DI YOUTUBE!"teriak Sakura.

"HAH?! VIDEO?"Teriak Naruto tak mau kalah dari Sakura.

"Iya, kalian aku rekam dari tadi, hehe.."

"SAKURAA! KEMBALIKAAAAANNNN!"teriak Naruto sambil mengejar Sakura yang sudah berlari duluan..

"Hahahahahahahaha.."semua minus Hinata, Sasuke dan Shikamaru tertawa.

.

.

.

**THE END**

* * *

Haloo...

Author baru disini...

Mian banyak kesalahan medis #PLAK alias kesalahan kata..

Meskipun banyak kesalahan kata, saya minta review dari para readers sekalian *Bahasane lho..

Sekali lagi maaf sebesar-besarnya dan terima kasih tak kalah besarnya #BLETAK untuk para readres yang sudah bersedia membaca FF ini meski tidak me-review/sudah me-review

Sekali lagi ma..#PLAK!BUG!BLETAK*ditimpuk sama readers


End file.
